Calling
by Luxam
Summary: Siang yang panas di Mansion Phantomhive, ketika tiba-tiba Ciel menerima telepon misterius.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso.

**Warning:** Luxam ganteng. Awas naksir.

* * *

**Calling**

Siang yang panas di Arab.

_Heh? Bukan Inggris?_

Bukan, Arab.

_Tapi Ciel di Inggris kan?_

ARAB.

_Oke Arab._

Siang yang panas di Inggris.

_TADI LO BILANG ARAB?_

Matahari bersinar terik, burung enggan berkicau, rumput-rumput pun terhampar kekeringa—

—_WOY JANGAN KACANGIN GUE._

Rumput-rumput pun terhampar kekeringan. Mengenaskan. _Global warming_ benar-benar mengerikan. Sudah sepatutnya manusia bertanggung jawab atas perlakuan mereka terhadap bumi dengan melakukan harakiri. _Global warming_ adalah bukti nyata kerusakan moral. Bibit-bibit pohon harus segera ditanam ke seluruh penjuru bumi demi mengembalikan sedikit kesuburan di masa lalu. Lalu, entah kenapa, setelah dipikir-pikir, definisi _global warming_ barusan sama sekali gak nyambung sama isi fic ini.

Hehe.

Di hari sepanas ini, butler yang konon katanya paling sakti sejagat raya, Sebastian Michaelis, tetap setia mendampingi majikannya, Ciel Phantomhive, yang konon katanya paling cebol sejagat London.

Ciel lagi di ruang kerjanya, belaga sok keren duduk di kursi mahal yang saking cebolnya dia sampe kalo diliat dari belakang kepalanya tenggelem. Di sebelahnya, Sebastian berdiri tegak tanpa cela, siap siaga kalo-kalo suatu waktu Ciel butuh bantuannya. Garukin punggung ato mijitin bahu, misalnya. Gak elit emang.

"Sebastian, gatal," kata Ciel.

"Sebelah mana yang gatal, Tuan Muda?" dengan sigap Sebastian langsung ngeluarin alat penggaruk punggung paling mutakhir abad ini, hasil beli di Jaco. Keunggulan alat penggaruk punggung ini dibanding pesaingnya adalah, dia bisa membuat punggung pemakainya serasa sedang digaruk Taylor Swift! Emang apa bedanya digaruk Taylor Swift sama digaruk orang biasa? Sama sekali gak ada. Segalanya cuma trik marketing. Hahaha.

Di tengah narasi jayus yang mati-matian dipikirin si pengetik fic, tiba-tiba kedengeran dering telepon berbunyi.

_KRING KRING KRING BUNYI SEPEDA SEPEDAKU RODA TIGA KUDAPAT DARI AYAH KARENA RAJIN BEKERJA_

Demikian bunyi dering telepon yang udah kolaborasi sama lagu anak-anak barusan.

Sebastian sebagai butler yang baik, langsung ngangkat telepon itu, "Halo dengan Sebastian si butler ganteng gak ketolongan di sini?"

Bas jijik. Plis.

"Ya, beliau ada," kata Sebastian seakan gak peduli komentar miring barusan.

"Baik," kata Sebastian lagi.

Gak lama kemudian Sebastian ngasih gagang telepon ke Ciel. "Dari seseorang bernama Mawar, Tuan Muda."

Ciel ngerutin alis. "Emangnya nama samaran korban perkosaan?" Gagang telepon langsung ditempel ke kuping kirinya.

"Ya, Ciel si majikan ganteng gak ketolongan di sini?"

_Like owner like butler._

"Hai, Ciel, sebut aku Mawar," kata si penelepon dari seberang sana dengan suara serak-serak jantan. Menurut analisa kalkulasi asumsi pertimbangan suara dan perkiraan wajah, si penelepon sebenernya adalah cowok brewokan berotot yang suka berperan sebagai preman nomor 3 di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia.

"Iye kenape, War?" tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi orang betawi. Kayak apaan tau aje dah ye.

"Aku meneleponmu sekarang karena…," Mawar menyetop kata-katanya sebentar.

"Karena?" Ciel dibuat penasaran karenanya. Ah ah ah.

"…Dapet bonus telepon gratis ke sesama operator."

Jangkrik bernyanyi.

"Ciel," kata si penelepon lagi setelah si jangkring selesai nyanyi. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?"

Ciel bergidik. Baru kali ini ada penelepon misterius bersuara cowok tapi bernama Mawar dan langsung nanyain kabar dia di pertanyaan pertama.

"Ya… baik… lalu kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

Si brewok—eh salah si Mawar terdengar hening di seberang sana. Setelah beberapa detik barulah dia ngomong lagi, "Pinggangku encok."

"Oh," respon Ciel singkat. Dalem ati sebenernya dia mikir, _"Ya terus gue harus bilang wow sambil koprol Cibaduyut-London getoh?"_

"Butler-mu bagaimana? Sehat?" tanya si Mawar lagi.

Ciel ngelirik Sebastian yang lagi asik maen gundu karena gak dapet dialog lagi. "Ya, biasa, poni rambutnya masih model belah tengah. Sudah kusarankan ganti model afro agar lebih populer, tapi dia meragukan saranku."

Si Mawar kedengeran ketawa sedikit, "Itu bukan saran yang bagus, menurutku. Untuk orang seperti dia sudah tentu model chonmage ala samurai lebih cocok, kan?"

"Ide yang bagus…," Ciel mendadak langsung setuju. Dia beneran baru kepikiran. Coba bayangin si Sebas ganti model rambut chonmage dan judul komiknya diganti jadi Chonmageshitsuji, alangkah fantastis! Seketika alur cerita berubah jadi tentang butler bermodel rambut chonmage bersama majikannya yang menjelajah dunia demi mencari kitab suci! Bombastis!

Sebastian Michaelis yang asli, yang lagi main gundu, mendadak bersin dan kepalanya gatel-gatel.

"Bagaimana dengan pelayanmu yang lain? Bard, Maylene, Finny, dan Tanaka?" lanjut Mawar nanya.

"Ng…" Ciel ngelilit kabel telepon pake telunjuknya belaga gadis remaja galau. "Secara keseluruhan tidak ada perubahan. Phantomhive masih harus menyediakan dana tambahan untuk perbaikan dapur, pembelian perabot makan, penataan ulang taman, dan konsumsi teh Tanaka."

Lagi-lagi si Mawar ketawa sedikit, "Haha tidak masalah, kan? Pendapatan Phantomhive setiap bulan pasti masih lebih dari cukup meski dana tambahan itu terus dialirkan."

"Yah…," Ciel gak menyangkal. Iye emang lu tajir Ciel. Iye.

Si Mawar diem lagi sebentar. "Ya, sudah, hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Sepertinya bonus teleponnya sebentar lagi akan habis."

"Oh," Ciel nanggepin singkat lagi.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa, Phantomhive—"

"—Tunggu."

Salam penutup si Mawar kepotong karena Ciel. "Siapa kau?" tanya dia.

Mawar diem sebentar. "Temanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman," kata Ciel dingin.

Di seberang sana si Mawar ketawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Tak apa, paling tidak bagiku kau temanku."

Ciel ngerutin alis lagi. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Entah."

"Kita pernah bertemu?"

"Entah."

Ciel diem. Mawar diem. Ada jeda sekitar 10 detik sebelom si Mawar akhirnya mulai ngomong duluan.

"Jaga hidupmu, Phantomhive," kata dia yang suaranya makin lama makin kecil dan—

_TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT_

—telepon pun keputus.

Ciel naro gagang telepon dengan alis masih berkerut. Cukup pantes buat jadi sample model iklan Pond's berikutnya.

"Dari siapa, Tuan Muda?~" tanya Sebastian dengan nada riang ketauan senengnya karena akhirnya dapet giliran ngomong.

"Temanku?" Ciel geleng-gelengin kepala dan lanjut belaga sibuk di kursinya. Sebastian balik ke posisi awal, siap siaga di sebelah Ciel barangkali punggungnya gatel ato bahunya pegel.

Siang yang panas di Arab…

_TADI LO BILANG INGGRIS?_

**Fin**

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
